


In your skin

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: A witch's spell makes the Winchester boys swap bodies





	In your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth day of kinktober 2017!!! Prompts were 5. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap this only fills the last one! Sorry it's not really all that kinky... enjoy anyway!

They had been hunting the witch for a week and she always ran away. They had finally cornered her in an abandoned building in Nevada. She had various ingredients spread in front of her, a small smoking cauldron and an ancient book from which she was reading a spell.

As soon as she said the last word of the spell, Dean shot her right in the head. Her body had barely fell down on the floor, the witch dead, that a bright light inundated the room, catching both the Winchester brothers in its blast. 

Sam woke up on the floor, his head aching and his body sore. He tried to get up from the floor where he was sprawled on and try to understand what had happened, when he saw his own body lying next to him, close by.

He was immediately alert, looking down at his limbs. The first thought he had was that he was dead, again. The pain he was feeling made him thing there must be another explanation for him to be looking at his own body from the outside. The fact that he felt smaller than usual alerted him on what had happened.

The hunter groaned and prodded his body, tapping on his shoulder with his finger. His body reacted flinching away from the prodding digit and opened his eyes.

“Dean?” asked Sam to test his theory.

“Oh fuck” groaned whomever was in Sam’s body. He hoped it was Dean and not the witch. “What the hell did just happen Sammy?”

Hearing those words made him breathe better. It was Dean, all right, they had only to find a way to fix this.

“Uhm I think we swapped bodies Dean…”

The older Winchester looked up at the sound of his own voice coming from somewhere else and his eyes widened when he realized that Sam was right.

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam just smiled awkwardly and scratched his neck nervously. “Uhm… Let’s… let’s grab the witch’s book and everything else before burning and salting the body. Maybe there’s a solution in there”

They did just that, then went to their motel room and spent the next three hours trying to find a counter spell, without  results. They were at the point where they were hungry and thirsty and in need of going to the toilet. None of them dared though.

The idea of touching Dean’s cock, even only to pee, made Sam already half hard, he couldn’t do that though, his forbidden, hidden feelings for his own brother were too strong to suppress now he had access to Dean’s body. He was in it after all. But it would be wrong. It would be taking advantage…

He kept squirming on his chair though.

Dean was the one who said it. “We will have to go Sammy, we can’t keep doing it this way. I know you don’t want to touch my body in that way, but I need my bladder and it’s going to explode if you keep ignoring it. Just go”

Sam accepted the permission and ran towards the toilet. He pulled down his pants and finally let go. After finishing though, he couldn’t ignore the fact that his cock was still half hard and it was Dean’s cock, Dean’s body…

He knew it was wrong but he began masturbating, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A moan made him shift his attention towards the door. Dean, in Sam’s body, was staring at him with lust in his eyes and a visible erection in his pants.

Sam paled, he was caught! But Dean seemed okay with what he was doing, uncaring if it was right or not, Dean walked the distance dividing the space between them, grabbed his head and kissed him. At first, his thoughts, went to the fact he was kissing his own body and he froze, but then he thought that his body was kissing Dean’s and HE was kissing Dean and happily kissed him back.

“Dean…” he whispered against his lips “Please... let this be real”

“It’s real Sammy. I want you. I love you. Always did and always will. You are everything Sam” the younger Winchester smiled up at Dean (it was so weird to be looking up for once instead of down) and got on tiptoes to kiss him again.

“Oh Dean I wanted this forever too”

After their confessions everything was a blur, they exchanged kisses, caressed each other’s bodies, licked, nipped and sucked on each other until they were both panting. At first it was weird to be kissing themselves, but in the end they really didn’t care. They used their knowledge of their own bodies to bring each other pleasure, showing each other what felt better.

They had no idea when they had begun undressing, but soon they were skin to skin, touching, caressing, stroking, exploring. Dean was the one who took the initiative and grabbed both their cocks in hand, stroking them together, making them moan together in pleasure.

A bit too soon, they found themselves on the cusp of coming, Dean stroked up, caressed their cocks under their spongy heads and, together, they came.

Another flash of bright light inundated the room in the moment they came and they were knocked out again.

They woke up sticky, covered in jizz, naked and tangled together. They were in their bodies again, everything felt like it had been a dream, a wonderful dream… But they were naked and in bed together, the come covering their bellies proof that it happened.

Sam tried to panic, to regret what happened. He had sex with his own brother! But they knew they were different, they accepted it, were proud of it and they loved each other. How could love ever be wrong? Dean’s arms hugged him from behind and they cuddled until morning like that, together, for as long as they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! It you see any glaring mistakes tell me please! I'm italian!


End file.
